Transformers-Fiction
by Transformers-Fiction
Summary: La fiction débute avec l'histoire des parents de celle qui deviendra l'héroïne du cœur d'Optimus Prime, vous verrez progressivement les transformers apparaître dans cette histoire
1. Introduction

_**Intro**_

 _ **Cybertron. Un monde où cohabite une race nommée Transformers, être métallique doté d'intelligence, de force, de sentiments. L'armée occupe une grande place dans la vie des hommes cybertroniens, il y a une hiérarchie, dont Primus, créateur de la planète Cybertron, est le chef suprême.**_

 _ **Au début, il y a aussi eu un frère, qui contrairement à lui, rêvait maléfice et guerre sans fin. Primus se trouva donc contraint de détruire son frère, mais celui-ci s'échappa avant d'être totalement détruit, et Primus ne le revit plus jamais.**_

 _ **Primus était donc seul, il décida de créé une planète du nom de Cybertron afin d'instruire des vertus à ses habitants, de leur offrir une grande longévité, et de leur instruire le gout du combat pour le bien et la justice à ceux qui en seront digne et courageux. C'est ainsi qu'il créa tout d'abord les 13 premiers habitants, dont 7 étaient des primes : Lawenna, Livia, Vector, Nexus, Alchemist, Solus, Owenn**_

 _ **Les 6 autres : Alpha, Obadiah, Williana,Aurore, Rodus, Almaguana n'étaient donc pas des primes.**_

 _ **Cependant, Primus décida que si un cybertronien, qui n'est pas dans la ligné des primes, a en lui des valeurs et des vertus digne d'un prime, quelque soit d'où il vient, il se verra attribuer le nom de famille Prime**_

 _ **¤ La fiction débute avec l'histoire des parents de celle qui deviendra l'héroïne du cœur d'Optimus Prime, vous verrez progressivement les transformers apparaître dans cette histoire ¤**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: x-large;"emstrongChapitre 1 : le commencement/strong/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Après la création des premiers habitants de Cybertron, Primus décida de fusionner avec la planète. Les habitants y faisaient donc leur vie. Les primes créé par Primus avaient établie la garde d'élite dans le but de former des soldats, comme le désirait Primus./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Les années passèrent, Cybertron devint désormais un monde rempli de Transformers de tout âge, avec une société civilisé, dont les Prime sont respectés et sont maitre. La garde d'élite s'est développer et recrute beaucoup de cybertroniens./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Il y eu Sentinel et Zeta Prime, 2 frères descendant direct de la ligné des Prime, fils de Lawenna et Vector Prime. Ces 2 frères étaient dès leur enfance initié au monde du combat. Ils étaient courageux, vaillant, persévérant. Durant leur jeunesse, ces 2 frères aimaient aussi faire la fête, s'amuser entre amis, et étaient quelques fois frivole./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Un jour, Sentinel, Zeta et leurs amis décida d'aller explorer une planète non loin de Cybertron à bord d'un vaisseau afin de se divertir. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller sur la première planète qu'ils verront. Ils ont donc atterri sur une planète peuplé de souverain et déesse. Les 2 frères et leurs amis invita Mylana (prononciation : Maïlana), fille du célèbre souverain Hector Steam et de sa femme la déesse Christina Steam, ainsi que sa sœur Barbara, et plusieurs de leurs amies. Mylana était doté d'une beauté frappante, plusieurs hommes l'avait déjà convoité. Mylana a eu une fille nommé Laurynne âgé de 3 ans, dont le père est un homme à femme, peu fréquentable, rempli de perversion et de vice. La déesse Christina avait de la rancœur vis-à-vis de sa fille, du fait qu'elle est eu un enfant avec un homme de bas quartier et pervers, elle eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la naissance de Laurynne et voulais prendre la décision de chasser Mylana de son immense demeure, mais Hector l'en avait empêché, et elle pris donc la décision de chercher à marier sa fille avec un bon partie./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Lorsque Sentinel vu Mylana pour la première fois, il fut séduit par son charme, sa beauté rayonnante tel une divinité, son attitude, chaque geste qu'elle faisait dégageait quelque chose de sensationnel pour lui. Zeta vu Barbara et il fut séduit, mais sans plus. Le soir venu, le groupe d'amis se rendit dans un quartier réputé pour être toujours à la fête, ils passèrent la soirée à s'amuser, rires, danser, flirter, boire. Zeta étaient entouré de présence féminine, dont celle de Barbara. Sentinel quand à lui décida d'aller parler avec Mylana./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Alors c'est à cela que ressemble une fête sur votre planète/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Mylana intimidé par la présence de Sentinel, confirma de la tête/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de formellement me présenter, mon nom est Sentinel Prime, mon petit frère Zeta ainsi que nos amis venons de Cybertron, une planète pas très loin là/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Enchanté, mon nom est Mylana Steam et la demoiselle que tu vois au bras de ton frère est ma sœur ainé, Barbara/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Sentinel saisi les deux mains de Mylana et y déposa deux tendres baisers./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Sentinel et Mylana passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter ensemble, chaque chose que Mylana prononçait envoutait Sentinel/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, qui est-tu vraiment Mylana Steam ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Et bien mon père est descendant direct de la ligné des souverains, il est attentionné,aimant, généreux, toujours prêt à aider et à avoir compassion des autres ; ma mère est une déesse, c'est une femme plutôt froide, calculatrice, à cheval sur les principes qui constitue notre famille. j'ai une fille qui a 3 ans et elle se prénomme Laurynne. Depuis toute petite ma sœur et moi avons été choyer sans limite. Nous ne sommes pour autant pas devenue égoïste ni superficiel. Je crois que j'ai dis l'essentiel/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Tu as dis que tu as une fille, donc cela signifie que tu as un fiancé ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana (embarrassée) : Hum non, à vrai dire j'aimerais ne pas en parler/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Comme tu veux. Je commence à m'ennuyer, es-ce que tu accepterais de me faire visiter les alentours ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Pourquoi pas/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Sentinel parcourut donc les rues de cette planète dont il ne connaissait pas le nom au coté de Mylana. Ils marchèrent en silence. Sentinel contempla Mylana, il se rendit compte que cette jeune fille était désormais la plus belle et douce femme qu'il n'eus jamais vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent auprès d'une clairière./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana: Sentinel, je dois t'avouer que je te trouve intriguant/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Vraiment ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Oui, tu es fait entièrement de métal et en plus tu es capable de te '' plier'' pour te transformer en voiture ... c'est assez étrange (silence) Alors, parle-moi de toi, qui est Sentinel Prime ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Et bien j'ai toujours été élevé avec l'esprit de combativité, depuis tout jeune je m'entraine à être un soldat. Mes parents sont des descendant direct Prime. Ma famille a une importante valeur dans l'histoire de Cybertron./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana :Tes deux parents descendant direct des Prime ? Ils ont un lien de parenté ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : À vrai dire non. À la création des premiers habitants il y a ceux qui ont eu le même nom de famille mais sans être frères et sœurs/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana :Et as-tu ... une compagne?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Non (s'approchant subitement de la demoiselle) mais je sais qu'il y a une qui ne tardera pas à me voler mon spark (cœur)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana:(rougissant) Et qui donc ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Pourquoi pas toi ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : (riant) Nous nous connaissons depuis à peine une journée et tu parle déjà d 'amour/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel:(se colla à elle) Et bien figure-toi que moi (lui volant un baiser) tu m'a séduit/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Sentinel saisi Mylana par la taille et l'embrassa. Mylana se laissa faire. Ils passèrent une nuit intime ensemble .../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Le lendemain à l'aube, Mylana se retrouva dans cet clairière collé peu à peau avec le corps métallique de Sentinel, Mylana réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il c'était passé ; elle s'est donner à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine une journée ! Elle décida de s'en aller sans un bruit, parcourut les rues à peine éclairer par le soleil, rentra chez elle sans un bruit. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"L'après-midi venu, Barbara décida d'aller accompagner ces jeunes hommes jusqu'à leur vaisseaux afin de leur dire au revoir, elle entraîna Mylana avec elle. Mylana fût gêné à l'idée de revoir Sentinel après cette nuit. Il devait sûrement croire qu'elle était une fille facile, qu'elle n'avait aucune moral au point de se jeter dans les bras du premier venu./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au abord du vaisseaux, puis vinrent les garçons arrivés. Barbara discuta un moment seul avec Zeta, toujours aussi tactile, puis Mylana salua rapidement tout le monde et vint le moment où elle devais saluer Sentinel/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Bon et bien bon voyage/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : (sourit) Merci. Hum pour ce qui c'est passé hier soir .../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Je ne veux pas en parler, ce qui c'est passé je crois qu'on était troublé on ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait, je crois qu'il est préférable de ne plus en reparler/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Sentinel : Moi je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Au revoir Sentinel/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Les deux sœurs regarda les jeunes hommes monté dans leur vaisseaux avec leurs amis, elles regardèrent leur vaisseaux partir au loin puis rentrèrent chez elles. Une fois rentré, les deux sœurs discutèrent./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Je dois avouer que Zeta est très séduisant ... n'empêche que c'est un coureur de jupon, t'en dis quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Et bien je l'ai constater aussi/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Par contre son grand frère c'est tout le contraire, quoi que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le connaitre puisqu'il était toujours avec toi/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"(Moment de silence)/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Alors/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Alors quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Ben comment tu trouve Sentinel ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : (soupir) Pourquoi veut-tu continuer à parler de personnes que nous ne reverrons sûrement jamais ? /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : La question est plutôt pourquoi toi tu ne veux pas parler d'eux, et en particulier de Sentinel !? Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Écoute je n'ai pas envie de continuer à parler de ça/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Mylana sorti de la chambre laissant Barbara perplexe./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Environ cinq mois passèrent après cet aventure, et cela faisait approximativement cinq mois que Mylana n'étais plus dans son état normal. Elle était constamment fatiguée, s'énerva pour des choses futiles, elle était devenue susceptible, s'alimentait plus qu'il y a quelques mois, enfin tout les symptômes réuni ... pour une possible grossesse./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Un jour, Mylana se reposait dans sa chambre, la servante entra pour lui apporter son déjeuner./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ La servante : Mademoiselle je vous apporte votre déjeuner/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Déposé ça là et allez-vous en/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ La servante : Il y a un problème mademoiselle Mylana ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : (soupir) Le seul problème ici c'est votre présence/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ La servante : (vexée) Très bien je me retire, excusez-moi/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Alors comment va ma sœur ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ La servante : Elle m'a littéralement chasser de sa chambre/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : (soupir) Il est temps que j'ai une conversation avec elle/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Barbara alla rapidement dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle ouvra donc brusquement la porte de la chambre./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Bon, Mylana il serait temps qu'on parle/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Comment ça qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Sa fais des mois que t'es désagréable, que tu fiche rien, que tu reste allongé comme une momie, franchement t'a quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Barbara s'il te plaît ne commence pas .../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara: Mylana, mais tu t'en rends pas compte ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : De quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Tu agis comme tu agissais ... quand tu était enceinte de Laurynne/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"Sur ces mots, Mylana sursauta, son cœur se mit à accéléré d'un coup, non pas encore elle elle ne pouvais pas être encore enceinte./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : (s'énerva) Comment peut-tu dire une chose pareil ?! Tu voudrais que moi ta petite sœur je passe pour une fille facile, une traînée ?!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Bon calme-toi, faudrait déjà que tu fasse des examens afin de déterminer si c'est vrai ou pas/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Non je ne peux pas être enceinte c'est pas possible ... Si jamais c'était vrai et que maman l'apprenais tu imagine !/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Déjà si i tu commençais par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sentinel et toi/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Il ne s'est rien passé/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Mylana, qui essaye-tu de dupé ? Je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi inquiète d'être enceinte/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : .../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara: Vous avez couché ensemspan style="color: #000000;"ble n'es-ce pas ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Mylana : Sa suffit fiche le camps de ma chambre/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-size: large;"¤ Barbara : Écoute, au lieu de rester dans le doute, cet après-midi je t'accompagnerais faire tes examens afin de déterminer si j'aurais encore une petite nièce ou un neveu, et .../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-size: large;"Mylana ferma la porte au nez de sa sœur, afin de rester seule et d'essayer de réfléchir. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-size: large;"L'après-midi venu, Mylana décida d'accepter la proposition de sa sœur et alla faire des examens./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-size: large;"Après la prise de sang, il ne manquait plus au deux sœurs la date des résultats qui détermineront enfin si Mylana est enceinte ou pas. Pour Mylana, ça semblait quasi impossible qu'elle puisse être enceinte de Sentinel, il est fait de métal et elle de chair ! Mais après tout Sentinel est un homme, donc il y a quand même de quoi s'inquiéter. Barbara de son côté se posait la question : comment sa sœur a-t-elle pu avec un homme fait de métal ? Ça ne l'a pas déranger ? Tant de questions étrange qu'elle compte bien poser à sa sœur cadette le moment venu. /spanspan style="font-size: large;"En attendant avec impatience les résultats, la vie continue son cours comme ces derniers mois./span/span/span/p 


End file.
